


It Wasn't Supposed To Be Date Night

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non fluff, Pregnancy, Sad, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker can't understand why things always seemed to get ruined when his life starts going good. He had not only lost his Harley, but a part of himself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed To Be Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> In Mr.J's POV

  
You found it quite hysterical how things in your life, _happy_ things in your life, always had to be _ruined_.

You had known, as soon as the symptoms started showing. But you waited for her to tell you. You wanted to hear her confess it to you. You knew she had found out by now, she had to.

She wasn't huge, but she had started to gain weight. A slight bump to her belly. You made sure to be extra gentle with her. Even when she insisted she was okay, or that she could handle it.

You weren't sure why she didn't want to tell you. Was she afraid? You couldn't necessarily blame her, you weren't fond of sharing her. You wanted to be the person she loved the most. But this was different. This was a part of _you_ and _her_.

You had insisted she stay home that night. You just needed to run to the club to make sure things were going smoothly. Business as usual.

But she countered, insisting she come with you and make it a date night.

Why, oh why had you let her make the decision? This could have all been avoided, had she just stayed home and waited for you to return.

The night seemed promising. As it came to an end, batsy decided to give you two a little chase.

She had gotten so excited, and you allowed yourself to get pulled into it. Your adrenaline was racing. You came to a T intersection and you couldn't turn the car fast enough.

You can still hear her, the panic in her voice. "PUDDIN I CAN’T SWIM!!!!" You manage to escape the wreck but she doesn't . Why hadn't you saved her? Went back to fight for her? You couldn't understand your own actions.

Your force your eyes shut. This wasn't the time to beat yourself up again. You had already done that plenty of times today, just like you did everyday.

You lay in your circle of toys. Knives, guns, and other various weapons, on the very outside, baby clothes. You had started to gather them. You weren't sure why. You knew after her being thrown into Belle Rêve Prison, the baby was gone.

"We've found her" one of your henchman comes to tell you.

"Goood," you start to laugh, falling onto your back, your laughter becoming a mix of cackles and sobs.

You would get your Harley back, and maybe even try again at what had gotten started.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Another POV from The Joker! Kid of sad, but you need those every once and awhile. I hoped you all enjoyed that! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
